


Yubits [German Version]

by LilTomato



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Characters Are Older Than In The Anime, F/M, M/M, Ray as Hibiya, Spectorshipping, Synchshipping, Yugo as Hideki (a Hideki without porn magazines), Yuri as Shinbo, Yuri will be the asshole we all know, Yuto as Shimizu, Yuya as Chii, Yuzu as Sumomo, based on CLAMP's Chobits, more tags will be added as the story continues, only on AO3
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilTomato/pseuds/LilTomato
Summary: [Deutsche Version]Nach seinem Umzug nach Maiami City findet Yugo einen männlichen Persocom im Müll und beschließt ihn mitzunehmen...Basiert auf CLAMP's Chobits (Manga und Anime)Rated M zur Sicherheit
Relationships: Past Zarc/Ray, Sakaki Yuya/Yugo, Yuri/Yuto (Yu-Gi-Oh)





	1. Prolog: The Answer I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> Das hier ist plötzlich in meinem Kopf gewesen, als ich nach gefühlt ewiger Zeit meine Chobits Manga aus dem Regal geholt habe, um sie zu lesen xD  
> Hoffe dennoch, dass es Spaß machen wird, die Story zu lesen

Der Strom war längst ausgefallen, aber das war gerade nebensächlich. Der Hof vor dem Gebäude stand knöcheltief unter Wasser. Von den anderen Häusern in der Nähe waren Stimmen zu hören, wie sie in Panik durcheinander schrien. Auf den Straßen gab es kein besseres Bild. Ein Teil der dort Anwesenden standen wie angewurzelt auf den Gehsteigen, die Augen wie tot, der Rest rief Namen und Aufforderungen, ohne eine Reaktion zu erhalten.

Das Duo auf dem Dach war verstummt. Sie konnte sie nicht mehr hören und wenn sie ehrlich war, war sie auch erleichtert. Es bedeutete, dass es keine weitere Störung mehr geben würde. Natürlich taten die Beiden ihr leid, aber sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn sie sich weiterhin einmischten.

Ihre Augen wanderten zu den Beiden, die sich nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt befanden. Der Größere von ihnen starrte zu Boden, auf der Unterlippe herumkauend, während der Kleinere ihn fast schon verzweifelt ansah. Es tat ihr weh, ihnen zuzusehen, sie musste es tun.

"Es ist nun genug.", sagte sie und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit von Ersterem auf sich. "Ich kann das nicht länger erlauben. Es tut mir leid. Ich... Ich habe mich geirrt." Er schien einen Moment nicht zu verstehen, doch dann wurde er bleich. "Nein, warten Sie! Ich brauche nur-"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es hat keinen Sinn." Ihr Gesicht wurde ernst, als sie erneut den Mund öffnete und ein einziges Wort sagte. Der Kleinere der Beiden zuckte zusammen. Sein Körper wurde ganz starr, dann schien er sich zu entspannen, aber in seinen Augen hatte sich etwas verändert. Er achtete nicht mehr auf seinen Gegenüber, als er sich zu ihr drehte und zu ihr ging.

"Das können Sie nicht tun!" Sie achtete nicht auf ihn und legte dem Kleineren eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Lass uns gehen, mein Schatz.", sagte sie und schob ihn in die Richtung des Hauses. Allerdings hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie durch eine weitere Hand auf ihrem Unterarm aufgehalten wurde.

"Ich lasse Sie ihn nicht mitnehmen!" Er sah so entschlossen aus, aber sie hatte ihre eigene Entscheidung getroffen. "Sie hatten Ihre Chance. Sie haben versagt. So einfach ist es." Sie hatte ihre Stimme nicht erhoben. Es waren Fakten, die sie ihm an den Kopf warf. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger.

"Denken Sie etwa, dass es einfach ist zu beschreiben, wenn jemand das Wichtigste auf der Welt für einen Anderen ist?!" Er ließ sie nicht los, achtete auch nicht auf die Überraschung in ihrem Gesicht. "Ja, ich weiß, wer er ist. Ja, ich kenne jetzt die ganze Wahrheit dank Ihnen. Aber das ändert für mich überhaupt nichts daran, dass er mir alles bedeutet. Ich brauche ihn. Mehr als ich je sagen kann. Nur weil ich es mir die ganze Zeit nicht eingestehen wollte, heißt das nicht, dass er für mich nicht alles ist, was das Leben so liebenswert macht!"

Sie starrte ihn sprachlos an, dann fand sie doch noch ein paar Worte. "Anscheinend haben Sie ganz vergessen, welche Konsequenzen der Weg bringt, von dem Sie nicht ablassen wollen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ob enttäuscht oder missbilligend, sie wusste es nicht. "Mein Leben ist NICHTS ohne ihn!"

Sie wollte ihm nicht glauben. Aber ihr wurde die endgültige Entscheidung abgenommen. Auch wenn sie ihm nicht glaubte, jemand Anderes tat es sehr wohl. Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie die Kontrolle hatte. Dem war nicht so und später war sie sehr erleichtert, dass sie sich nicht hatte durchsetzen können.


	2. Welcome to Maiami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> Und jetzt geht es hier richtig los
> 
> Hoffe, es gefällt euch
> 
> Nächstes offizielles Update ist im September 2020, aber ich weiß noch nicht, welche Fic dann ein weiteres Kapitel bekommt

"Also wirklich, seit wann lässt du dich so leicht von einem Rückschlag beeinflussen? Ja, du hast die Prüfung verbockt! Na und?! Es gibt sicher noch eine Möglichkeit auf die Uni zu kommen, also hör auf damit, den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken und reiss dich am Riemen!"

Diese Worte waren nur der Anfang einer lauten Schimpftirade gewesen, die im ganzen Haus gehört worden war. Okay, am Abend hatte es das ganze Dorf gewusst. Das war der Nachteil, wenn man am Land lebte, wo sich Fuchs und Hase Gute Nacht sagten. Jeder wusste alles über jeden.

Wenn Yugo sich daran erinnerte, fühlte er sich noch immer schlecht, obwohl es bereits mehrere Wochen her war. Alle hatten ihn unterstützt und angefeuert, aber als er zur Aufnahmeprüfung angetreten war, war er so nervös gewesen, dass er gravierende Fehler gemacht hatte und durchgefallen war.

Dabei hatte er sich so gut darauf vorbereitet, hatte Tag und Nacht wie ein Irrer gebüffelt und alles an Tagesjobs angenommen, damit er das Geld hatte, das er brauchte, zusammensparen konnte. Durch dieses hohe Arbeitspensum hatte er nicht nur einmal auf Mahlzeiten vergessen oder verzichtet, bis er mit Martha, der Besitzerin des Waisenhauses, in dem er aufgewachsen war, Ärger bekommen hatte.

Sie war diejenige gewesen, die ihn dazu ermuntert hatte, sich seinen Traum, Techniker zu werden, zu erfüllen. Nach all den Jahren, die sie sich schon mit seinem Hitzkopf herumschlagen hatte müssen, hatte Yugo nicht Nein sagen können. Zudem hätte er sowieso nicht mehr lange bleiben können.

Er war bereits 18 und ab diesem Alter mussten Waisenkinder, die nicht adoptiert worden waren, ihr gewohntes Umfeld verlassen, sich eine Wohnung und einen Job suchen und ein eigenes Leben beginnen. Es gab zwar kein Gesetz, das ihnen verbot Kontakt zu halten, aber auf Kosten des Waisenhauses konnten sie auch nicht bleiben. Das galt für die Heime in den Städten genauso wie die sehr wenigen auf dem Land.

Tante Martha, wie die ältere Frau von ihren Schützlingen und den Dorfbewohnern genannt wurde, hatte sich damals mit Absicht dazu entschieden, ein Waisenhaus in einer ländlichen Gegend zu übernehmen. Es war um einiges friedlicher als in der Stadt, naturnahe und solange die Kinder sich an die Regeln hielten und sich benahmen, hatte keiner vom Dorf etwas dagegen.

Natürlich gab es auch Nachteile, etwa dass nicht so viele Leute den weiten Weg auf sich nahmen, um ein Kind zu adoptieren, aber sie hatte dies in Kauf genommen sich damit arrangiert. Nun, als Yugo auf einem von Maiamis Bahnsteigen stand, wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er sie bereits vermisste.

Allerdings war das wirklich das kleinste seiner Probleme. Zuerst musste er sein neues Zuhause finden. Er hatte noch ein bisschen von dem gesparten Geld, mit dem er die erste Zeit über die Runden kommen musste. Aber die meisten Wohnungen waren einfach zu teuer oder die Vermieter waren nicht gerade begeistert ein Landei wie ihn aufzunehmen.

Als sie dann auch gehört hatten, dass er sich noch eine Arbeitsstelle suchen musste, hatten sie ihm augenblicklich abgesagt. "Melden Sie sich wieder, wenn Sie einen Job haben, dann reden wir weiter.", war der allgemeine Ton gewesen. Das sagte ihm schon alles.

Zum Glück war es bei seinem letzten Versuch anders gewesen. "Generell vermiete ich nur für beschränkte Zeit, aber unter bestimmten Umständen können wir auch über eine Verlängerung sprechen.", hatte die Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung gesagt. "Die Miete ist immer in der ersten Monatswoche zu bezahlen, Betriebskosten inklusive. Wenn Sie einen Job haben, wo Sie später Ihr Geld erhalten, dann sagen Sie es mir, damit Sie nicht in Zahlungsverzug geraten."

Das war genauso nett und entgegenkommend wie ihre Stimme angenehm. Sie hatte auch keine Bedenken gehabt, als er ihr gestand, dass er noch keinen Job hatte. "Dann hätte ich einen Vorschlag an Sie. Im Haus fallen immer wieder Arbeiten an, die ich nicht erledigen kann oder für die ich noch jemanden brauche. Wenn Sie diese Arbeiten übernehmen, reduziere ich im Gegenzug Ihre Miete, sodass Sie länger bei mir wohnen können. Natürlich erwarte ich, dass Sie sich trotzdem nach einer Arbeitsstelle umsehen."

Yugo hatte sofort angenommen. Dass er eine Waise war und vom Land kam, war kein Problem gewesen. Eine Bleibe zu noch besseren Konditionen würde er nicht finden, also musste er zugreifen, wenn er nicht auf der Straße schlafen wollte. Was dazu führte, dass er mit einem Zettel in der Hand, einem Rucksack auf der Schulter und einem Koffer in der anderen Hand zu einer der Anzeigetafeln lief, in der Hoffnund eine Karte der Umgebung zu finden.

Seine neue Vermieterin hatte ihm zwar erklärt, wie er das Haus erreichte, aber bei all den Straßennamen hatte er bereits beim Zuhören den Überblick verloren. "So ein Mist, das ist ja irgendwo!", fluchte er laut, als er endlich fand, was er suchte. Er wollte noch am gleichen Tag ankommen und nicht erst in zwei.

Mehrstimmiges Getuschel drang an seine Ohren und verdutzt sah er sich um. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder los? Hitze und die damit verbundene Röte stiegen ihm bis unter den blonden Pony, als Yugo bemerkte, dass sämtliche Anwesenden ihn anstarrten.

"Ups! Haha." Verlegen kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf und trat die Flucht nach vorne an. Mit raschen Schritten lief er mit seinem Gepäck in die Richtung, in der laut Karte sich sein Zielort befand. Je schneller er dort war, desto besser.

Während der junge Mann durch die Straßen lief - so billig war ein Taxi auch nicht und er würde das Geld noch brauchen -, nahm er sich genug Zeit, um sich ein wenig mit seiner Umgebung vertraut zu machen. Zudem war er das erste Mal so richtig in einer Großstadt. Natürlich war er aufgeregt. Allein dass er von sovielen Menschen umgeben war, war gewöhnungsbedürftig.

Nun gut, eigentlich waren es nicht nur Menschen. Die Technologie war so weit fortgeschritten, dass man PCs nur mehr anhand von bestimmten Merkmalen von den Menschen unterscheiden konnte. Es gab auch kleinere Versionen, aber auch sie waren so menschenähnlich. Sämtliche Exemplare, die an ihm vorbeiliefen, hatten jedoch normale Größe.

Yugo staunte über die Vielfalt der modernen Technik und genau deshalb interessierte es ihn auch so sehr. Ein Telefon mit Festanschluss und ein alter Fernseher waren das Neueste, das es im Waisenhaus gegeben hatte. Am Liebsten hätte er gerne einen Computer, aber den konnte er sich nicht leisten. Dabei könnte so einer ihm bestimmt ganz einfach helfen, sein neues Zuhause zu finden.

Nachdem er fast zwei Stunden durch die Straßen gelaufen war, hatte er es zwar in eine deutlich ruhigere Gegend geschafft, mit vielen Wohnhäusern um sich herum, aber wohin jetzt? "Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!", fluchte er wieder und raufte sich das blaue Haar. Er wusste nicht mehr weiter.

"Gut, dann muss ich eben fragen.", murmelte Yugo und lief einen Weg entlang, bis er endlich jemanden entdeckte, der ihm weiterhelfen konnte. Vor einem offenen Tor stand eine junge Frau mit einem Besen in der Hand und kehrte leise summend den Boden. Ihre langen, maronibraunen Haare waren zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte." Sie stoppte und sah auf, als er sie ansprach. "Ja? Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", wollte sie wissen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihre Stimme bereits kannte. "Uhm, ich suche die Hausgemeinschaft "Akaba". Die ist..." Yugo sah auf den Zettel in der Hand und nannte ihr die Adresse.

Die Angesprochene lächelte. "Das ist ganz einfach zu finden. Sie stehen davor.", antwortete sie und wies mit der Hand in den Hof hinein. Sein Blick folgte der Geste zu einem dreistöckigen Gebäude. Es gab insgesamt vier Balkone mit Glastüren in den ersten beiden Stockwerken und zwei Fenstern in der Mitte, beide ein wenig versetzt, sodass sie nicht gleichauf mit den Balkonen waren. Durch die offene Eingangstür sah man ins Treppenhaus.

Der Hof selbst war ziemlich groß. Es gab einen Fahrradunterstand nahe beim Gebäude und einen Baum auf der einen Seite, mehrere Blumentöpfe auf der anderen, sowie einen Gartentisch mit Stühlen. "Wow!" Alles in Allem sehr viel besser, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

"Verzeihen Sie, sind Sie vielleicht Yuugou-san vom Waisenhaus "Synchro's Circle"?" Yugo musste sich sehr zurückhalten, um nicht wütend zu werden, als er bemerkte, dass die Frau ihn angesprochen hatte. Es passierte ihm so oft, dass sein Name falsch ausgesprochen wurde, dass sein Temperament wie ein Vulkan ausbrach, sobald das passierte. Besonders da sich viele nicht die Mühe machten zu erkennen, dass sie einen Fehler bei der Aussprache gemacht hatten.

"Yugo. Y. U. G. O.", buchstabierte er. "Und ja, der bin ich. Woher wissen Sie das?" Verwirrung mischte sich dazu, dass seine Gesprächspartnerin ihn kannte. Ihr Lächeln wurde etwas intensiver. "Ich bin Akaba Ray, Ihre Vermieterin. Schön Sie kennenzulernen.", stellte sie sich vor.

Ups!

"Sch-Schön Sie kennenzulernen." Verlegen kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf und verneigte sich. Das war eine Überraschung! Aber dafür musste er nicht mehr weitersuchen und gedanklich darüber fluchen, dass seine Füße höllisch wehtaten...

"Bitte kommen Sie." Ray führte ihren neuen Mieter zum Haus und lehnte den Besen beim Eingang gegen die Wand. "Ihr Zimmer ist das Zweite rechts. Links sind ein Gemeinschaftsbad und meine Wohnung. Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, können Sie gerne anklopfen. Für das Bad gibt es einen Zeitplan, wann Frauen und wann Männer baden können. Bitte halten Sie sich daran, damit es zu keinen Zwischenfällen kommt.", begann sie.

Yugo nickte brav, auch wenn die Eindrücke ein wenig viel für ihn wurden. Der Gebäudeeingang war überdacht und somit gut geschützt vor Wind und Wetter. Auch der Briefkasten mit einzelnen Fächern für die Mieter war so befestigt, dass sich niemand Sorgen machen musste, dass seine Post nass wurde.

Die Braunhaarige trat zu einem kleinen Kasten, der im Stiegenhaus montiert war, öffnete ihn und holte einen Schlüssel heraus. "Hier bitte." Sie hielt ihn seinem neuen Besitzer entgegen, der ihn mit einem "Dankeschön." nahm. "Ich habe einen Universalschlüssel, mit dem ich Ihnen aufsperren kann, wenn Sie Ihren Schlüssel in Ihrem Zimmer vergessen. Verlieren Sie ihn jedoch nicht. Einen Ersatz werde ich Ihnen verrechnen."

Der Blauhaarige erbleichte ein bisschen."Ich werde gut auf ihn aufpassen.", versprach er. Ray betrachtete ihn für einen Augenblick aufmerksam, dann lächelte sie. "Ich glaube Ihnen.", antwortete sie und wandte sich in die Richtung des rechten Gebäudeteils. "Kommen Sie, ich zeige Ihnen jetzt, wo Sie wohnen werden."

Yugo, noch immer etwas angespannt, folgte ihr. Er konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass die Frau ihn gerade getestet hatte. Warum, das wusste er nicht, aber er war sich auch sicher, dass er diese Prüfug bestanden hatte. Hoffte er...

Die Vermieterin stoppte neben der zweiten Tür, griff in ihre Rocktasche und öffnete das Schloss mit ihrem Schlüssel. "Und hier sind wir." Das Apartment war nicht groß. Es gab einen großen Kasten mit offenen Schiebetüren, der eine Seite des einen Raumes fast komplett einnahm. Daneben gab eine kleine Kochnische.

Gegenüber dem Schrank stand ein Fernsehtisch mit einem TV-Gerät darauf. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, aber das Fenster war offen. Eine leichte Brise wehte herein.

"Cool~" Yugo war begeistert. Im Waisenhaus hatte er sein Zimmer teilen müssen, hier konnte er sich ausstrecken, ohne fürchten zu müssen, dass er irgendjemanden unabsichtlich trat. Mit einem Leuchten in seinen hellblauen Augen drehte er sich zu Ray. "Darf ich?" Sie lachte. "Natürlich."

Glücklich stellte der junge Mann seinen Koffer und seinen Rucksack auf die Seite, damit sie nicht im Weg waren. Dann zog er seine Turnschuhe aus und betrat den mit Matten ausgelegten Raum. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, er fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind.

Amüsiert beobachtete die Ältere ihn dabei. Meistens hatte sie Leute im Haus, die in der Stadt aufgewachsen waren. Diese sahen sich die kleinen Ein-Zimmer-Wohnungen ohne große Gefühlsregungen an, wollten wissen, wo sich alles befand, und das war es dann. Solch ehrliche Freude wie im Gesicht ihres neuen Mieters sah sie sehr selten, fast garnicht.

"Darf ich Ihre Aufmerksamkeit noch für einen Moment haben?", fragte sie, während er mit leuchtenden Augen den Vorhang bei der Balkontür zur Seite schob. "Oh, sicher."

Yugo wandte sich wieder der Frau zu, die sich dazu bereit erklärt hatte ihm ein Zuhause zu geben. Sie zeigte ihm, wo sich das WC befand - zum Glück in dem Apartment -, und dann wies sie ihn noch auf den Futon hin, der mitsamt Decke und Polster im Schrank lag und von ihm übersehen worden war.

"Ich schlage vor, dass Sie sich jetzt einmal einrichten, und dann kommen Sie bitte zu meiner Wohnung, damit wir den Mietvertrag noch einmal durchgehen.", sagte Ray und er stimmte zu.

Nachdem sie wieder gegangen war, musste der Blauhaarige erst einmal tief durchatmen. Für ihn war das der helle Wahnsinn and jetzt war er sehr froh, dass Tante Martha ihm den Kopf gewaschen hatte. Schnell verräumte er die Sachen, die er mitgebracht hatte, dann stellte er sich auf den Balkon und genoss die Mischung aus Sonnenlicht und leichtem Wind.

"Ein Zimmer für mich allein, eine tolle Vermieterin, ab morgen Vorbereitung auf die Prüfung am Maiami Förderinstitut. Wenn's mit der Jobsuche auch noch schnell klappt, dann war der ganze Stress, den ich bis jetzt gehabt habe, es wirklich wert! Super~"

Wie gut, dass er sich noch vor seiner Abreise telefonisch in dem genannten Institut angemeldet hatte. So brauchte er das nicht auch noch erledigen, wenn er die Zeit für andere Dinge brauchte. "Ab jetzt geht es aufwärts!"

"Hey! Ruhe da drüben!"

Yugo zuckte zusammen, als die genervt klingende Stimme an seine Ohren drang. Shit, woher kam denn das?! Verwirrt sah er sich um und musste sich schließlich über das Balkongeländer beugen, um auf den anderen Balkon zu sehen. Dort entdeckte er ein Paar Füße auf dem dortigen Geländer. "Ähm..."

"Was ist jetzt?" Die Füße verschwanden und er hörte, wie ein Sessel bewegt wurde. Dann lehnte sich ein junger Mann über das Metall, ein Buch in der Hand und Ärger in pinken Augen. "Tooooll, ich habe eine Banane auf zwei Beinen als Nachbarn bekommen. Dabei dachte ich, dass es ein Landei werden wird."

Der Blauhaarige blinzelte. Er war so überrascht, dass er im ersten Moment nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Dann überkam ihn selbst Wut. "Na super, ich habe einen Krautkopf mit Häschenohren als Nachbarn bekommen.", schnappte er. Wenn der Typ glaubte, dass er frech sein konnte, hatte er sich getäuscht. Im Waisenhaus existierten so einige Schimpfworte, die nichts für Kinder waren, trotz Tante Marthas Versuchen das zu unterbinden.

Der Andere hob eine Augenbraue und strich sich mit seiner freien Hand durch seine pink-violetten Haare. "Wow, die Bananenstirn ist schlagfertig. Interessant." Yugo grollte. Der Kerl war auf Stress aus, ganz offensichtlich. "Wie heißt du, Bananenkopf?" Es schien ihm auch noch Spaß zu machen, so wie er zu grinsen begann.

"Yugo..." Wirklich Lust darauf ihm zu antworten hatte er nicht. Besonders als der Violetthaarige immer breiter zu grinsen begann. "Du heißt Yuugou?" Ein Kichern entkam ihm.

"Nicht Yuugou! Ich sagte Yugo!"

"Hab ich doch gesagt."

Der wollte ihn ärgern, der Mistkerl! "Du...!!", knurrte er, aber sein Nachbar ließ sich nicht davon beeindrucken. "Viel Spaß noch, Yuugou~", flötete er und verschwand in seinem eigenen Apartment.

"Bastard.", schnaubte Yugo und kehrte ins Innere des Gebäudes zurück. Das hatte ihm noch gefehlt, dass er so jemanden direkt neben ihm wohnen hatte. In der Kochnische holte er sich ein Glas mit Wasser, das er langsam trank und versuchte den Ärger loszuwerden. Solange er diesen Typ nicht öfter als nötig sehen musste, war alles gut. Hoffte er.

Ein paar Minuten später stand der junge Mann vor der Wohnungstür seiner Vermieterin und klopfte an. Schließlich musste noch ein Vertrag unterschrieben werden und er wollte sich noch ein wenig in der Umgebung umschauen und den Ort näher kennenlernen, an dem er nun lebte.

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann öffnete Ray die Tür. "Ah, Yugo-san. Kommen Sie herein." Die Wohnung der jungen Frau hatte mehr als einen Raum, das sah er gleich durch eine zweite Tür. Auf dem Weg zu ihr hatte Yugo sich bereits das Gemeinschaftsbad schnell angesehen, daher wusste er, dass das Apartment größer war.

"Bitte setzen Sie sich." Sie wies auf den niedrigen Tisch in der Raummitte und der Blauhaarige nahm Platz. "Wie gefällt es Ihnen?" Ray lächelte freundlich. "Gut, sehr gut. Ich bin wirklich froh, hier zu sein.", antwortete er. "Das freut mich. Haben Sie auch schon Ihren Nachbarn kennen gelernt?"

Bei der Frage verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht. "Meinen Sie den Krautkopf? Ja... Den kenne ich schon.", brummte er. "Hm? Stimmt etwas nicht?" Sie betrachtete ihn verdutzt und er grinste verlegen. "Ah, nein, alles in Ordnung. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen.", winkte er ab.

Schon am ersten Tag der Grund für Nachbarschaftsstreitereien zu sein, das wollte Yugo wirklich nicht. Im schlimmsten Fall könnte dies bedeuten, dass er das Haus verlassen musste, und das wollte er wirklich nicht.

Ray betrachtete ihn und kicherte schließlich, während sie etwas zu trinken auf den Tisch stellte. "Lassen Sie mich raten. Sie Beide haben sich nicht wirklich miteinander verstanden, habe ich Recht?", sagte sie und holte aus einer Schublade des Schreibtisches, der in einer Ecke stand, ein paar Papiere.

Der Jüngere starrte sie mit großen Augen an. "Woher wissen Sie das?!", platzte es aus ihm heraus. Dabei hatte er nichts gesagt, um bloß nichts zu provozieren. Die Braunhaarige lachte leise. "Yuri-san, also Ihr Nachbar, ist ein ziemlich eigensinniger Charakter. Die meisten Leute kommen nicht mit ihm zurecht. Sie sind also nicht der Erste, der sich mit ihm laute Diskussionen liefert.", erklärte sie.

Yugo blieb für einen langen Moment der Mund weit offen. "Also... muss ich mir keine Sorgen machen?", fragte er schließlich. "Worüber? Dass ich Sie wieder rauswerfe? Solche Maßnahmen werde ich erst treffen, wenn alle Schlichtungsversuche scheitern und ich erkennen muss, dass ich keine Wahl mehr habe."

Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. "Danke. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht.", gestand er. "Nicht nötig. Aber jetzt zum wichtigen Teil." Ray wurde wieder ernst und ihr Gegenüber folgte ihrem Beispiel. Nun ging es um den Mietvertrag und als er begann ihn zu lesen, war der Blauhaarige sehr froh, dass seine Vermieterin darauf bestand, dass sie ihn gemeinsam durchgingen. Er verstand kein einziges Wort.

Zum Glück hatte er jemanden bei sich, der ihm genau erklärte, was auf dem Papier geschrieben stand. Ray nahm sich viel Zeit, um ihm den juristischen Text in eine normale, verständliche Sprache zu übersetzen. Als sie endlich fertig waren und die Unterschriften von Beiden dort waren, wo sie hingehörten, war es bereits spät.

"Danke. Ohne Sie wäre ich echt aufgeschmissen." Yugo war müde. Das war anstrengender gewesen, als er gedacht hatte und sein Kopf tat schrecklich weh. Er überlegte sich bereits, ob er nicht eine Mahlzeit überspringen und ins Bett gehen sollte.

"Gern geschehen. Ich habe hier eine Karte der Stadt für Sie. Das wird Ihnen sicher helfen sich zurecht zu finden, besonders am Anfang." Sie schob die erwähnte Karte in seine Richtung. "Und eines gebe ich Ihnen auch noch mit."

Verwundert sah der junge Mann zu, wie sie zu ihrem Kühlschrank ging und hineingriff. "Hier, damit Sie heute nicht mehr einen Convenience Store aufsuchen müssen.", sagte sie und holte einen Teller mit Sandwichs heraus, den sie ihm in die Hand drückte.

Im ersten Augenblick war Yuto überrascht, dann breitete sich ein dankbares Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Vielen, vielen Dank, Akaba-san. Sie retten mir wirklich den Tag."

"Nachdem ich Sie jetzt so lange aufgehalten habe, ist das doch das Mindeste." Ray lächelte ebenfalls. "Lassen Sie es sich schmecken."

"Vielen, vielen Dank. Einen schönen Abend wünsche ich Ihnen noch." Mit dem Teller und einer Kopie seines Mietvertrages in den Händen verabschiedete der Blauhaarige sich von der Frau und kehrte in sein Apartment zurück. "Echt spitze~~ Eine super nette Vermieterin, beim Rechtlichen schaut alles super aus und - Hmm~ Die Sandwichs sind auch super lecker! Klasse!!"

Plötzlich klopfte es an seiner Tür. "Hey, Bananenstirn! Eines noch, bevor du mit deinen Selbstgesprächen weitermachst. Achte auf deine Lautstärke beim Masturbieren, ich habe keinen Bock dir beim Herumbrüllen zuzuhören, auch wenn die Wände gut isoliert sind."

Yugo saß in der Mitte des Zimmers, die Augen weit aufgerissen und auf die Tür gerichtet, den Mund auf- und zumachend wie ein Karpfen, bis ihm bewusst wurde, was gesagt worden war. Er wurde so rot, dass man ihn auf der Straße für eine Ampel halten würde. "W-W-W-WAS ZUM-?!?! DU VERDAMMTER ARSCH, DU!!!!!"

Als er es endlich bis zur Tür geschafft hatte, war Yuri längst in sein eigenes Apartment zurückgekehrt. Grummelnd sperrte er ab und kehrte zu seinem Abendessen zurück, immer noch knallrot. "So ein perverser Bastard!! Was glaubt der eigentlich?!"

Er hatte noch nicht einmal eine Freundin oder einen Freund, hatte noch nie einen gehabt und Selbstbefummeln war das Letzte, woran er jetzt dachte. Er hatte schließlich andere Dinge zu tun, die wichtiger waren, verdammt noch mal! ...

...auch wenn es bestimmt nicht so schlecht war, einen Partner zu haben. Jemanden, der einem zuhörte, mit dem man etwas unternehmen konnte, mit dem man lachen und Spaß haben konnte, mit dem man sich am Abend unter die Decke kuscheln konnte und am Morgen gemeinsam aufwachte...

ARGH, hatte er denn nicht schon genug Probleme?! Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein, verdammt noch mal! Okay, Fazit nach dem ersten Tag: Bis jetzt lief alles sehr gut. Bis auf seinen Nachbarn. Der Kerl war ein Arschloch!

~~~

PIIEP! PIIEP! PIIEP!

Er grummelte leise, während das Geräusch durch seinen Traum schnitt und einfach nicht aufhören wollte. Egal auf welche Seite er sich drehte, es blieb genauso laut und nervtötend wie im ersten Augenblick.

Müde schob Yugo seinen Kopf unter der Decke hervor und sah sich nach der Quelle der Laute um. Ein Wecker stand außerhalb seiner Reichweite und gab das Piepen von sich.

Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als würden 60 Tage Regenwetter auf ihn warten, krabbelte er unter der Decke hervor, stellte das Gerät ab und war dann wieder unter dem warmen Gegenstand. Ein paar Minuten noch, er würde schon nicht zu spät ins Institut kommen...

"OH SCHEISSE!!!"

Er kam noch zu spät, er kam noch zu spät!! So schnell der Blauhaarige konnte, sprang er auf und zog sich um. Zum Glück hatte er seienn Rucksack schon am Vorabend gepackt, sonst müsste er das auch noch machen... Wo war das Teil eigentlich?!

Es dauerte weitere fünf Minuten, bis er ihn endlich in seinem halboffenen Koffer fand. Na Gottseidank! Mit seinem Rucksack auf der Schulter und dem Schlüssel in der Hand verließ Yugo das Apartment, sperrte ab und lief aus dem Haus. Bloß nicht zu spät kommen, hieß seine Devise.

Im Hof entdeckte er Ray, gekleidet in weißer Bluse und weinrotem Rock, wie sie den Staub von den Pflastersteinen kehrte, die den Weg bildeten. "Guten Morgen, Yugo-san.", begrüßte sie ihn. "Morgen, Akaba-san."

"Sind Sie auf dem Weg zum Förderinstitut?" Sie hielt in ihrer Tätigkeit inne. "Ja, ich habe mich noch zuhause dort angemeldet. Sicher ist sicher, damit ich beim zweiten Versuch besser vorbereitet bin.", antwortete er. "Und danach mache ich mich auf die Suche nach einem Job."

"Fleißig, fleißig.", lobte die Frau. "Ich drücke Ihnen die Daumen." Yugo lachte verlegen. "Dankeschön. Einen schönen Tag wünsche ich Ihnen.", sagte er. "Danke, Ihnen auch. Passen Sie auf sich auf."

"Werde ich. Passen Sie auch auf sich auf." Mit diesen Worten setzte der junge Mann seinen Weg fort, während Ray ihm nachsah. "Hmm...", machte sie nachdenklich.

Der Blauhaarige hatte gedacht, dass er zu spät sein würde, doch er hatte sich geirrt, als er wenige Minuten vor Unterrichtsbeginn den Klassenraum begann. "Puh, noch rechtzeitig.", murmelte er, während er an den anderen Anwesenden vorbei ging und sich beim Fenster in die letzte Reihe setzte.

Nun, wo er endlich hier war, ließ ein Gähnen nicht lange auf sich warten. "Shit, heute muss ich früher schlafen gehen, sonst bin ich morgen wieder so müde.", murmelte er zu sich selbst. Die Aufregung hatte verhindert, dass er auch nur ein Auge zumachen hatte können.

"Weniger Selbstgespräche und Selbstbefummeln wäre das Richtige gewesen.", ertönte eine Stimme neben ihm. "Häh? Was zum-?!" Eine pinke, gehobene Augenbraue, gleichfarbige Augen und ein spöttisches Grinsen. "Oh Scheiße, was machst DU denn hier?!"

Yuri grinste breit, während er seinen Sitznachbarn amüsiert betrachtete. "Was denkst du denn, dass ich hier tue?", antwortete mit einer Gegenfrage. Vor ihm saß ein pinkhaariges Mädchen auf dem Tisch und summte vor sich her.

"Mir auf meinen Nerven herumtanzen?", schnappte Yugo und sah irritiert auf das etwa 20 Zentimeter große Mädchen. "Und was ist mit ihr?" Selbstredend, dass das kein Mensch war.

"Das?" Der Violetthaarige sah die Kleine an. "Das ist Yuzu, mein Persocom. Personal Computer, falls dir Landei das etwas sagt." Sein Gesprächspartner grollte beleidigt. "Klar sagt mir das was. Ich bin nicht so doof wie du glaubst!"

Er kicherte. "Ach, ist das so?" Bevor Yugo etwas sagen konnte, stubste Yuri die Pinkhaarige an. "Yuzu, sag Yuugou Guten Tag.", wies er sie an und augenblicklich hörte sie mit dem Summen auf, stand auf und richtete ihre blauen Augen auf den Sitznachbarn ihres Besitzers. "Hi, Yuugou-san, ich bin Yuzu.", quietschte sie.

So beeindruckt Yugo war, da war etwas... "Yugo! Es heißt Yugo!" ...das ihn trotzdem auf die Palme brachte. "Was bringst du deinem Computer nur bei?" Yuzu zuckte zusammen und suchte mit einem Quietschen Zuflucht bei ihrem Herrn. "Awww, jetzt reg dich doch nicht so auf. Sie hat ja alles richtig gemacht.", erwiderte dieser ungerührt.

Der Blauhaarige warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. "Hat man nicht gehört...", brummte er. "Und was kann sie eigentlich alles? Ich habe keinen Computer und ich kenne mich nur in der Theorie ein bisschen aus."

Yuri hob eine Augenbraue. "Oh~ Das ist interessant." Ein weiteres Grinsen zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. "Nun, ich bin ein netter Kerl und sage es dir." Für den Anderen klang es mehr, als wollte er seine Überlegenheit noch mehr betonen.

"Sie kann im Internet surfen, E-Mails verwalten, telefonieren, videotelefonieren, drucken, Musik abspielen... Also alles, was ein normaler Persocom auch kann, aber als mobiler Persocom ist sie um einiges praktischer. Sie braucht zum Beispiel keinen Fahrschein."

Er spürte Neid in sich hochkommen. Schon die normalen Computer waren toll, die tragbaren Versionen standen ihnen in Nichts nach. "Mensch, ich hätte auch gerne einen.", murrte er.

Von seinem Nachbarn gab es ein noch breiteres Grinsen. "Tja~ Kann ich sehr gut verstehen. Yuzu, schalte dich ab, der Unterricht fängt gleich an.", sagte er und die kleine Pinkhaarige kletterte in seine Tasche zurück.

Yugo blinzelte verwirrt, dann ertönte eine Stimme. "Alle hinsetzen, wir fangen an!" Er sah nach vorne zur Tafel, wo ein Schwarzhaariger mit lavendelfarbenen Stirnfransen stand und ein paar Bücher auf den Lehrertisch legte. Graue Augen sahen aufmerksam im Raum hin und her, während die Schüler sich auf ihre Plätze setzten.

"Guten Morgen. Ich bin Sakaki Yuto, euer Nachhilfelehrer für das nächste Jahr. Ich unterrichte Englisch, Mathe und Chemie.", stellte er sich vor und schrieb seinen Namen auf die Tafel hinter sich. "Als Erstes werde ich jeden Morgen eure Namen aufrufen und so eure Anwesenheit überprüfen."

Ein paar der Anwesenden protestierten, dass dies wie in der Volksschule wäre, aber von ihrem Lehrer gab es da kein Erbarmen. "Glaubt mir, ich wäre jetzt auch gerne in einer Klasse mit 20 neugierigen Kindern, die sich schon darauf freuen, dass ich ihnen etwas beibringe. Die Berechtigung hätte ich... Aber dafür bin ich hier und helfe euch, also wäre ein wenig Entgegenkommen toll."

Yugo grinste breit. "Scheint ein netter Lehrer zu sein.", meinte er. Der ältere Mann hatte anscheinend ein Faible für die Farbe Schwarz beziehungsweise generell für dunkle Farben, das war gleich auffallend durch das dunkle Hemd und die schwarze Jeans.

"Hm...", ertönte es neben ihm und der Blauhaarige linste verdutzt zu Yuri. Das spöttische Grinsen war verschwunden und hatte einer ernsten Miene Platz gemacht. Der Violetthaarige presste die Lippen leicht zusammen, den Blick stur nach vorne gerichtet. Bis jetzt hatte Yugo Hohn und Belustigung bei ihm gesehen, auch Arroganz, aber dieser Gesichtsausdruck zeigte etwas komplett Anderes. Er wusste jedoch nicht, wie er es beschreiben sollte...

~~~

"Oh Mann, bin ich k.o.", stöhnte der Blauhaarige, als er am Abend durch die Straßen ging. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen. Yuto war ein guter Lehrer, das war unbestritten. Aber er war auch sehr streng und forderte von seinen Schülern vollste Aufmerksamkeit. Wer seinen Tagträumen nachhing oder unaufmerksam war, der wurde sehr schnell aufgerufen, um eine Frage zu beantworten, wie Yugo selbst erleben hatte müssen. Er hatte die Antwort gewusst, aber angenehm war die Situation nicht gewesen. Verständlich, wer ließ sich denn gerne beim Träumen erwischen?

Yuris Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich während des Unterrichts nicht verändert und Yugo wunderte sich noch immer darüber, welche Laus seinem Nachbarn wohl über die Leber gelaufen war. In den Pausen war er genauso spöttisch und hochmütig wie sonst auch, aber sobald Yuto den Raum betrat und mit dem Lehrstoff weitermachte, war der Violetthaarige wie ausgewechselt.

Es ließ ihn darüber grübeln, ob der Andere etwas gegen ihren Lehrer hatte, aber er wusste nicht was oder warum. Ein echt komischer Kerl, sein Nachbar.

Hellblaue Augen wanderten zu der kleinen Einkaufstasche, die er in seiner Hand trug. Für den Anfang hatte er sich ein paar Lebensmittel gekauft, nichts Teures, schließlich musste er mit dem Geld, das er hatte, auskommen. Sobald er in seinem Apartment war, musste er unbedingt nachrechnen. Als er an der Kassa gestanden hatte, hatte Yugo das Gefühl bekommen, dass er sich finanziell überschätzt hatte.

Genauso wie er es überschätzt hatte, was die Jobsuche betraf. Der Blauhaarige hatte gehofft, dass er sehr schnell einen Job haben würde. Am Land hatte es auch funktioniert und wenn es nur als Aushilfe für einen Tag gewesen war. In der Stadt funktionierte das nicht so leicht wie gedacht.

Entweder passte die Ausbildung nicht - Tante Martha hatte darauf geachtet, dass ihre Schützlinge etwas lernten - oder er war zu jung oder hatte nicht die Erfahrung oder die Stelle war bereits besetzt oder es gab besser passende Kandidaten für die Stelle oder was-auch-immer oder gar alles zusammen.

"So ein Mist. Dabei dachte ich, dass es in der Stadt so viel einfacher sein wird. Von wegen, man hat schnell einen Job. Die Leute sind ganz schön pingelig. Nicht einmal Fensterputzen wolltens ie mir anvertrauen." Er seufzte. "Naja, dann morgen auf ein Neues. Es muss sich dcoh etwas finden lassen, sonst habe ich ein riesiges Problem."

In der Nähe miaute eine Katze, als hätte sie ihn gehört und würde ihm zustimmen. Irgendwo bellte ein Hund. Yugo seufzte erneut und sah auf Rays Stadtplan. Weit hatte er es nicht mehr bis zum Haus. Er musste nur geradeaus, vorbei an dem Müllhaufen und dem toten Jungen darauf, dann links abbiegen und dann die zweite Straße rechts-

Sekunde mal!!

Dem toten Jungen?!?!?!

SCH......!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bin auf Twitter: @_liltomato_


End file.
